Fryderyk Chopin (1810-1849)
Introduction Fryderyk Chopin was born in the Napoleonic era, which was a time of hope for Poland. A man that traveled abroad to Vienna and Germany, settling down in Paris, however kept faithful to his home country of Poland. Fryderyk Chopin grew up to be a accomplished and prominent composer of Poland. Fryderyk Chopin was born early spring 1818 and died mid fall, 1849 in Paris. Music played constantly at the house of Chopin. "Fryderyk demonstrated a musical talent very early on. The young boy was introduced to piano by his mother. In 1816-1822, he was taught by Wojciech Żywny, a fiddler of Czech descent. Already at the age of seven, Fryderyk released his Polonaise in G minor and started performing in noble and aristocratic homes, such as for instance the Radziwiłł Palace, in the Belvedere, the residence of Grand Duke Konstanty resided, as well as in the homes of the Czartoryski, Sapieh, Czetwertyński, Pruszak, and Zajączek families, in Zamoyski’s Blue Palace, in the homes of Potocki, Mokronowski, and Grabowski families, of Konstantowa Wolicka, Teresa Kicka, and also in Merchants’ Club (Morsztyn Palace), the house of Klementyna Hoffman née Tańska.(culture/biograghy) Fryderyk Chopin had it made when music was a significant part of his families daily life. Then to have exposure of preforming in front of such important people. "All of Chopin's compositions include between one or two pianos in concerts along with a few chamber pieces, and some songs to Polish lyrics. His keyboard style is highly individual and often technically demanding; his own performances were noted for their nuance and sensitivity. Chopin invented the concept of the instrumental ballade." (Wiki) Works Valzer op. 64 n. 1 "del minuto Sheet music: http://www.mfiles.co.uk/scores/minute-waltz.pdf Technical diagram of the Waltz Op. 64 n. 2 Chopin Technically, Waltz Op. 64 n. 2 Chopin, reproduces the AB-AB CB-scheme: * A is the poignant and melancholy side, up to the minute 0.48, which opens to the subject B * B is the theme driving, up to the minute 1.09 * C is the third theme, up to the minute 1.50 * B: Return to B up to 2.12 minutes * A: Return to A up to the minute 3.00 * B: the waltz still ends with B. (giovanninews) To understand this piece you need to understand the time period and history. During the time of the romantic era, he obsessed over the idea of romantic love. Comparisons Fryderyk Chopin's piece, ''Valzer op. 64 n. 1 "del minuto ''is a piece that is full of energy, flowing smoothly with little to no dissonance. Comparing this composition to other pieces in the festival, Fryderyk's talent stands out the most in this piece. However this song can not be danced to ( Waltz) like most of his songs, they are either too fast or too slow. Observations Throughout the piece the piano plays a higher keys with a fast tempo but still having a gentle light feeling. The feeling is a joyful cheerfulness that keeps you interested. The notes are not dissonant which sound to the common man a, relaxing and comfortable vibe. Work Cited http://culture.pl/en/article/fryderyk-chopin-frederic-chopin-biography https://giovanninews.com/chopin-valzer-op-64-n-2 https://youtu.be/gJdYIqwoJNc